Go to Pieces
by nth2130
Summary: Awalnya Luhan mencintai Jongin karena lelakiitu berbeda danmenganggap Jongin jugamencintainya,namun ia malah berkencan dengan Kyungsoo,membuat Luhan dendam dengan gadis itu. Dendamnya terbalas ketika ia mengencani Chanyeol,kakak kandung Kyungsoo untuk mencampakannya. Mengejutkannya,Chanyeol meninggal dunia.Takdir mempertemukannya dengan Sehun yangsiap melukiskan dongeng dihidupnya.


Go to Pieces

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada alasan untuk meninggalkan Seoul yang diselimuti oleh cahaya senja musim gugur bulan September ini, dan cahaya mentari senja itu terasa lebih hangat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingin terus duduk lebih lama disini, menikmati kala dedaunan kering itu berjatuhan diatas kepalanya serta memandang sayu riak air yang mulai sedikit tenang. Air sungai dihadapannya mulai mengemas lembut, seakan memantulkan cahaya mentari senja yang sedari tadi masih bersinar mengguyur kota Seoul. Ia masih terdiam dengan pertanyaan sama yang terus berputar-putar dibenaknya, _Apakah aku pantas untuk dicintai? Akankah aku bisa memiliki Kim Jongin seutuhnya?_

Ia menghela nafasnya, melirik arloji keperakan yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu, dan sosok lelaki itu belum datang menghampirinya. _Haruskah aku menyerah?,_ Pikirannya berteriak, oatknya memerintahkan ia untuk berlari pulang sedari tadi, tetapi hati kecilnya menolak. Seluruh persendian kakinya terasa kaku untuk sekedar bangkit berdiri apalagi berlari meninggalkan temat itu. Mata telanjangnya sedari tadi melirik kearah beberapa pengunjung sore itu, sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan mesra diikuti oleh ibu-ibu paruh baya yang sedang menggendong bocah lelakinya dengan tawa mengembang. Ia benar-benar sendirian.

"Luhan?"

Suara berat memotong semua lamunannya, membuatnya segera menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam sedikit acak-acakkan, menatap kearah dirinya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal yang memburu. Lelaki itu akhirnya datang.

"Hai, Jongin"

Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak mau mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dipertemuan mereka yang sekarang. Ia mengutuk semua kata-katanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya seiring Jongin, lelaki itu mulai terduduk tepat disisi kirinya, beralih memandang hamparan Sungai Han yang membentang menghadap kearah mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam, tanpa sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Terlalu gengsi mungkin.

"Oh baiklah" suara berat itu akhirnya mengalah, membiarkannya untuk memulai percakapan yang belum direncanakan Luhan sebelumnya. Jongin menghela nafasnya, mengacak surai hitamnya lalu memungut sebuah batu kerikil hitam disebelah kirinya, melemparkan batu itu kearah Sungai, membuat gemericik pelan hingga menenggelamkan batu itu kedasarnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menegakkan posisi duduknya, melirik kearah bekas landasan batu yang telah dilemparkan Jongin masuk kedalam Sungai sebelumnya, memandang lagi kearah riak sungai yang berhasil diciptakan oleh lelaki itu, diiringi oleh nafas berat Jongin yang lagi-lagi mulai terdengar.

"Hanya pernyataan yang tidak penting"

Luhan memberanikan dirinya kembali bersuara, membenahi helaian rambut coklat gelapnya yang meluncur mendekati matanya, menarik helaian rambut itu dan mengaitkannya dibelakang telinga kanannya.

"Kau membuatku berlari dari rumahku dengan panik setelah aku menyadari bahwa aku terlambat dua jam dari waktu perjanjian, berlari seperti orang kesetanan lalu mencari sosokmu diantara kerumunan orang-orang, membuatku hampir kehabisan nafas dan kau berkata padaku bahwa ini pernyataan yang tidak penting? Sialan sekali kau, Xi Luhan"

Jongin akhirnya menggerutu, menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya kearah pelipis gadis itu lalu mendorongnya pelan. Luhan tertawa kecil, memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan kepalan tinju ringan yang ia tujukkan ke lengan kanan Jongin lalu mereka akhirnya tertawa ringan bersama

Keadaan ini benar-benar jauh lebih baik dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Lihat pakaianmu" Jongin menunjuk kearah dress putih susu selutut yang Luhan kenakan, menarik renda yang terjahit digabung dengan kain lengannya. "Benar-benar kekanakan, ayo cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bincangkan sebelum orang-orang menganggap bahwa aku adalah lelaki tua berkedok pedofil yang menculik bocah taman kanak-kanak dipinggir sungai Han"

Jongin berkomentar kesal, sedikit membuat Luhan menggeram lalu mengumpat kecil. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum lalu menarik pelan rambut gadis yang sedari tadi asyik mengumpat dikanannya.

"Aku bercanda kok" bisiknya dengan lembut didekat daun telinga gadis itu. "Kau manis"

Kedua pipi Luhan dengan brengseknya bersemu merah, membuat jantung miliknya berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang kearah Luhan yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya sembari mencengkeram dadanya dengan tangan kanan miliknya.

"Hei rusa tolol" Jongin menepuk pundaknya, mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak, Luhan sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Pelupuknya telah tergenang dengan air mata, dan Jongin sama sekali tidak boleh tau akan hal ini. Ia kembali mengontrol dentuman jantungnya kala Jongin berteriak memanggilnya rusa tolol, panggilan manis yang lelaki itu lontarkan untuknya hampir dua tahun, panggilan benci yang namun pada akhirnya bisa menciptakan kedekatan antara mereka sekarang.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja"

Luhan mengontrol suaranya sebiasa mungkin, meyakinkan Jongin bahwa dia benar-benar oke. Jongin kembali duduk diposisi nya yang semula, sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan dan kembali melemparkan batu kerikil kedua kearah sungai, menciptakan kembali riak-riak kecil disekelilingnya.

"Jia kau diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi benda mati. Kau ingin menjadi apa?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan, membuat gadis itu juga menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jongin, dan mereka bertatapan. Jongin tertawa, memungut kembali batu kerikil ketiga lalu meletakkan batu itu ditelapak tangan kiri Luhan, membimbing gadis itu untuk menggenggam batu itu erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" Luhan menggeram, berusaha lempar batu itu menuju tanah, tapi Jongin menggeleng, semakin mengeratkan jemari Luhan disetiap permukaan batu itu, melarang Luhan untuk membuangnya ketanah.

"Lemparkan batu itu menuju sungai"

Telunjuk Jongin mengarah lagi kearah Sungai Han yang semakin lama semakin menguning berkat terpaan cahaya senja. Luhan semakin menggenggam erat batu itu, menutup kedua kelopak matanya lalu melemparkannya kearah Sungai, membuat batu itu lagi-lagi tenggelam dengan cepat menuju kedasarnya, diiringi oleh suara desah tertahan Jongin.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti Sungai"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap kearah Jongin yang mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya dengan kesepuluh jemarinya, salah satu bagian kesukaan Luhan dari Jongin. Perasaan cinta gadis itu semakin membesar. Oh bajingan.

"Mengapa?"

Suara Luhan tertahan,.

"Coba kau lemparkan batu yang lebih besar ke sungai" perintahnya.

"Kau ingin membuat sungai ini penuh dengan batu setelah kita meninggalkan tempat ini?" Luhan menggeram, menatap nyalang kearah Jongin.

"Oh ini yang terakhir, rusa" Jongin menarik rambut Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit mengaduh. "Ini yang terakhir, aku berjanji"

Dengan ragu ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri, mencari batu yang lebih besar yang diperintahkan Jongin. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia mengambil batu itu, melemparkannya kearah Sungai dan lagi-lagi batu itu tenggelam, menghilang dari permukaan.

"Sungai itu beribaratkan manusia, dan kerikil-kerikil itu beribaratkan masalah. Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi, sebanyak apapun batu yang kau lempar kedalam Sungai, batu-batu itu akan menghilang, tertelan oleh Sungai dan tidak akan naik kepermukaan. Aku ingin menjadi seperti sungai, berusaha menghadapi berbagai masalah, tak peduli itu masalah berat atau kecil, menelan masalah itu sampai tak terlihat. Ada riak memang setelah kau lempar, begitu juga dengan manusia tentunya, akan ada sedikit sakit apabila masalah-masalah itu muncul, tapi kita harus memusnahkan semua rasa sakit itu seiring dengan riak yang tercipta apabila batu-batu itu dilempar, yang lambat laun pasti akan menghilang"

Luhan melirik kearah Jongin, dan entah mengapa cahaya mentari senja seakan menghempaskan semua cahanya kearah wajah pria itu, membuat bola mata hitam miliknya berkilauan dengan tatapan yang mengadah ke langit. Jantungnya kembali berdebar, kali ini berdebar lebih kencang dibandingkan biasanya. Luhan menelan ludahnnya dengan tertahan, melirik kearah Sungai Han yang memantulkan cahaya senja lembut. Jika Jongin berharap bahwa ia ingin menjadi seperti sungai dan berharap manusia akan bertingkah demikian, maka berbeda untuk Luhan karena dia tidak akan bisa seperti itu. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menampung semua masalah, menyelesaikan atau meredamnya sampai itu benar-benar hilang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa. Jika diumpamakan dengan sebuah benda mati, maka Luhan adalah sebuah kaca, begitu bening dan indah, namun akan pecah berhamburan apabila batu-batu itu menabrakkan dirinya, sama sekali tidak bisa kembali kewujud yang semula. Semuanya sia-sia.

"Giliranmu" Jongin berbalik menatap kearah Luhan dengan tatapan yang sama sekali sulit untuk diartikan. "Kau ingin jadi apa?"

Luhan tersenyum, mengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit sembari menggenggam dengan erat jemarinya, ia akan melakukan ini, apapun resikonya.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin aku adalah seseorang yang paling jahat didunia. Karena aku selalu berkhayal untuk menjadi angin di musim gugur"

Jongin membelakkan matanya, melihat lekat kearah Luhan yang memejamkan erat matanya, entah darimana angina musim gugur itu sendiri seketika datang, menerpa lembut wajah mereka berdua dengan hembusannya, membuat Jongin yang mau tak mau juga ikut memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan hawa dingin yang sekarang mulai mengitari sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Mengapa?"

Kali ini suara berat Jongin berbalik bertanya, menatap Luhan dengan rasa keingitauan yang begitu dahsyat. _Mengapa?,_ pernyataan itu berputar-putar dibenaknya, menunggu Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya, menjawab seberkas keingin tahuan yang membesar setiap detiknya.

"Karena ketika aku berkhayal aku menjadi angin musim gugur, aku juga berkhayal bahwa kau dan dia adalah daun-daun kering menguning yang siap untuk gugur, jatuh kapanpun. Aku hanya ingin bertiup, bertiup lembut tanpa suara gaduh ataupun bisikan sekalipun, hanya hembusan semilir yang sepoi-sepoi, dengan sangat pasti meniupkan hembusanku, mengugurkan kalian untuk jatuh mendarat ketanah dengan jarak yang terpisah jauh. Menyenangkan bukan? Tapi sepertinya aku harus sedikit bersabar untuk melewati musim semi, dimana daun-daun kalian saling berpaut mesra didahannya."

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis, melirik kearah Jongin yang sedari tadi bergetar kecil. Bohong jika lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti kemana arah perbincangan gadis itu. Luhan juga tau itu. Mereka berdua mengerti.

"Ya, tapi aku juga pengecut kau tau" Luhan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Musim semi sudah berlalu dan sekarang adalah musim gugur, tapi aku sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa aku akan bertiup"

Jongin dengan tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri tegap menatap nanar kea rah Luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, membuang wajahnya dan melirik kearah gumpalan tanah memerah yang mungkin sedari tadi bersahabat dekat dengan sepatu merah muda yang ia kenakan sejak awal perbincangannya dengan Jongin. Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya, melirik kearah Luhan yang telah meringkuk dengan memeluk sebagian tubuhnya. Ia tau bahwa gadis itu tengah terisak sekarang. Bahunya bergetar, dan Jongin ingin sekali membawa Luhan dalam rengkuhannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mmpunyai kekuatan untuk itu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Lembut, perkataan Luhan begitu lembut menggelitik pendengaran Jongin. Seketika perasaan lelaki itu menghangat, tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar dengan kedua kakinya yang melemas. Bisikan cinta dari Luhan membuatnya ingin segera menceburkan seluruh dirinya kedalam Sungai Han, turut lenyap bersama dengan kerikil-kerikil yang ia lempar tadi.

"Kau bercanda bukan? Ini sama sekali bukan lelucon yang menarik, rusa"

Jongin kembali menarik rambut hitamnya. Rasa takut mulai menyergap dibatinnya. Ia takut hari ini benar-benar tiba, ia takut bahwa suatu hari nanti Luhan mengucapkan cinta padanya, ia takut jikalau….. Luhan hanya memberinya harapan semu.

"Kupikir jatuh cinta padamu itu menyenangkan"

Luhan kembali berucap, membuyarkan semua lamunan Jongin. Perasaan lelaki itu begitu bercampur aduk sekarang. Oh sial, rasanya ia ingin meminta Tuhan untuk melenyapkan dirinya saat ini. Mengapa? Mengapa Luhan bisa mencintainya? Mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan ia dengan Luhan? Mengapa, mengapa ia juga malah jatuh cinta dengan Luhan?

"Kupikir jatuh cinta membuatku tersenyum manis dan bersemu malu saat membayangkan dirimu setiap jarinya. Kupikir jatuh cinta padamu manis seperti menyesap permen yang sangat suka kau nikmati saat kau kecil. Namun sepertinya aku harus mengubur semua anganku. Aku memang jatuh cinta padamu, tetapi aku tak merasakan apa itu bahagia sampai akhirnya. Aku menangis, meronta, menjerit saat aku membayangkan dirimu. Jatuh cinta padamu seperti menyesap kopi hitam pekat pahit dipagi hari, pahit sampai menjalar penuh dilidahmu, namun seperti candu untuk terus kau sesap. Tak lain halnya dengan mencintaimu, mencintaimu sulit membuatku ingin menyerah, namun batinku memaksa untuk meraih cintamu, menggapaimu, menjadikanmu milikku, tapi sepertinya aku telah kalah."

Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menangis, ia menghapus air mata yang keluar dipelupuk matanya. Matahari senja kini hampir terbenam, meninggalkan langit yang tampak mulai mengeluarkan warna biru gelap yang bercampur dengan jingga kemerahan. Lelaki itu tidak bergerak. Ia membatu, menatap kearah Luhan dengan tatapan yang sedikit terluka dan penuh dengan penyesalan. Ia menggelengkan wajahnya, menatap kearah Luhan sendu lalu mendekati gadis itu, menyentuh pundak kirinya dan mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya, membuat Luhan terlonjak.

"Jika kau kalah, maka menyerahlah."

Jongin berusaha tersenyum, menatapi dalam-dalam bola mata Luhan dan berusaha menyelaminya. Luhan sedikit terhenyak, menatap tak percaya kearah Jongin yang masih mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan berhati-hati, menyiratkan suatu arti didalamnya.

"Aku tidak pernah kalah seumur hidupku"

Gadis itu meremas ujung gaunnya hingga mulai mengusut. Jongin mndesah dengan nafasnya yang tertahan lalu menurunkan elusan tangannya menuju kedua bahu gadis itu, mencengkeramnya sedkit keras sehingga membuat Luhan hampir mengaduh.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu menang? Meninggalkan Kyungsoo lalu berpaling padamu? Menatapmu dengan tatapan memuja setiap harinya? Demi Tuhan, Xi Luhan, aku adalah seorang gentleman yang tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihku sendiri dengan alasan menjijikkan yang klise sekalipun aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah mau memainkan perasaan wanita" teriaknya.

"Tapi kau memainkan perasaanku" Luhan kembali berteriak, menatap dengan tatapan myalang yang penuh dengan rasa terluka, membuat Jongin juga sedikit mulai mati rasa dibagian lidahnya. "Kau membuatku terbang tinggi selama hampir tiga tahun, Kim Jongin. Kau membuatku merasakan bahwa akulah gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, dan sekarang kau yang malah berbalik menghempaskanku, membuat aku jatuh berguling dari ketinggian dan terjembab pada jurang yang tengah kau ciptakan sendiri. Lalu bagaimana Kim Jongin? BAGAIMANA MENURUTMU?"

Luhan menangis.

"Kau sangat tau bahwa aku membencimu 2 tahun ini, dan tololnya kau mencintaiku. Apa yang ada dalam otakmu selama ini Luhan? Kau benar-benar mencintai orang yang salah, bagaimana mungkin seorang kaya sepertimu bisa mencintai orang miskin seperti ku? Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa"

Jongin menitikkan sedikit airmatanya, namun Luhan sama sekali tidak melihat kearah wajah Jongin. Kata-kata Jongin menghunus hatinya. Apa yang salah jika dia kaya? Apakah kekayaan itu adalah dosa? Apakah mencintai pria miskin adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal? Hidup dengan kemewahan sama sekali bukan hal yang Luhan inginkan sejak ia lahir ke dunia ini dan ia benar-benar mendapatkan semuanya. Kecantikan, kemewahan, pesona, dan kuasa. Semua orang menganggap bahwa dirinya adala tuan putri sempurna yang memiliki segalanya, dan gadis itu tidak pernah kalah dalam hidupnya. Ia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, termasuk cinta sekalipun. Tetapi Kim Jongin berbeda, lelaki itu terang-terangan tidak tertarik padanya dan terlihat sangat membencinya semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Jongin selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kasar dan sangat menyebalkan untuk Luhan, dan ia benar-benar manusia pertama didunia ini yang memperlakukan Luhan semacam itu. Semacam… spesial. Dua tahun Luhan memendam perasaan untuk Jongin hingga ia mengetahui bahwa Jongin tengah menjalin kasih dengan Kyungsoo, teman masa kecil lelaki itu. Dirinya telah kalah dengan gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun. Kim Jongin memilih Do Kyungsoo, gadis biasa, culun serta membosankan, dan dia bukan memilih Xi Luhan, tuan putri kaya yang memiliki segalanya.

Padahal awalnya gadis itu mengira bahwa Jongin juga telah memendam perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Suatu kesalahn jika kau membuat orang lain jatuh cinta padamu tetapi kau tidak mencintainya, Kim Jongin"

Luhan tersenyum nanar, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menepis kedua tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi mencengkeram erat bahunya. Gadis itu membenarkan gaun putihnya, menepuk-nepuk tanah merah yang menempel disela-sela kain gaunnya, memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berbalik kearah Jongin yang terdiam menatap kearahnya.

"Aku akan membayarmu sebagai salah satu kerugian karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Maaf"

Luhan berjalan pelan, meninggalkan Jongin dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia merasakan angin gugur lagi-lagi menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian rambut coklat gelapnya. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya hingga membuat suaranya menjadi serak. Dua tahun ia mencinta dan satu jam ia juga patah hati. Cinta benar-benar telah mempermainkannya dan ia juga telah kalah oleh cinta itu sendiri.

Jongin menatap nanar kearah Luhan yang berjalan menjauh, perlahan menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang yang menatap kearah gadis itu iba. Kini adalah giliran untuk lelaki itu menangis.

"Itu bukan menjadi suatu kesalahan Xi Luhan, karena orang yang kau cintai juga berbalik mencintaimu."

Jongin mengacak helaian rambutnya. Bohong, sangat bohong jika ia membenci Luhan selama ia mengenal gadis itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan sejak padangan pertama, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyukai cara Luhan yang menganggap jika setiap lelaki akan jatuh pada pesona gadis itu. Mengganggu Luhan dengan kata-kata kasar dan menjahilinya hanyalah pelariannya untuk tidak makin jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Jatuh cinta pada Luhan adalah suatu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, dan brengseknya, gadis itu baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Seorang tikus jalanan miskin tidak pernah akan pantas bersanding dengan tuan putri.

"Aku mencintaimu, rusa tolol" bisiknya dengan suara pelan, berharap bahwa perasaannya untuk Luhan juga lenyap terhempas oleh angin September.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _tbc_


End file.
